


All That Glitters Is Peter

by squashedwriter, the0moon0queen



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Petrellicest, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squashedwriter/pseuds/squashedwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the0moon0queen/pseuds/the0moon0queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This spawned from a text session between my roommate and I about the Petrelli brothers and the mention of glitter. In which Peter hates being told what to do and gets drunk at a club. Nathan finds him. And they both discover something new about themselves. Enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Peter and Nathan Petrelli, they belong to each other, also Tim Kring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters Is Peter

The base of the song made the whole club vibrate. The glittery, sweaty bodies twisting and bouncing along with the music made it seem like there was an earthquake. Peter slammed a shot glass onto the counter of the bar. He looked around at all the people dancing. The girls were moving like water while the guys seemed to stumble and grab at them clumsily. It was a hot night in the middle of July and all the twenty somethings were aching to dance away the night and get out of the muggy New York air. The bartender put a shot of whisky in front of Peter who took it gladly. He tossed it back and slammed the shot glass down onto the counter. He had thought that getting sloshed would help with his anxiety and the knots in his stomach, but it only seemed to make him feel sick and lightheaded. Peter was still getting over the fact that his brother was running for congressman. It’s not like it was all that much of a surprise but it meant that Peters life would change, not just his brothers.  
When Nathan had announced he was running for congress, the whole family was thrilled, except Peter. Nathan had been a lawyer for years now but it seemed like he wasn’t as content with it as Peter thought he was. Their father was probably the one who made him do it. Peter had that many times over; how their father tried to run both his and Nathan’s lives more to benefit himself rather than be proud of what his sons would do on their own. Their father had told peter that his life would have to change too so he didn’t embarrass his older brother. Peter had become extremely angry at this. He didn’t want to change his life even if it was for Nathan, the brother that he loved so much, he didn’t want to become a different person. He thought about his brother for a moment. Nathan had a strong jawline and bronze skin. His hair was always perfectly styled and his suits pressed and sharp looking. He had deep set green eyes and full lips. Peter thought about his brother’s lips, his full soft…Why was Peter thinking about his brother’s lips? Peter shook his head making his bangs fall in his face. He rubbed his forehead, feeling the alcohol rush to his head making him feel woozy. The lights in the club became a bit harsher as his vision became blurry. All he could think about was his brother for some reason; despite his anger towards him and his father for trying to control his life, he just wanted to be with Nathan.  
Peter stood up off the barstool. His trench coat falling slightly off his shoulders pulling his red sweater a bit, exposing his collarbone. Peter shuffled into the crowd of swaying bodies, passing by them trying to avoid from touching them, seeing as they were all covered red, white and green glitter, an Italian pride thing Peter guessed. A girl bumped into him, making him stumble and turn to apologize. She was pretty with golden blond hair and deep blue eyes. Her tanned skin was covered in glitter making her look like some sort of goddess and her scantily clothed body left little to the imagination. The girl smiled at him and shouted something that sounded like  
“Do you wanna dance?”  
Peter knew he should probably go home but he couldn’t help but think he should head home, but something inside him was yelling that if he did it would mean surrendering this life, his life, where he partied and met girls and got drunk off his ass just because he could. He didn’t want his father to win. And Nathan would understand, beautiful, caring, affectionate Nathan was the only one who understood Peter. He smiled at the girl and nodded his head and suddenly she was upon him, dancing wildly to the music. He swayed a long with her losing his mind to the lights, the music and her, the girl who was practically on top of him.  
Nathan walked into club Halo. His tie was loosened and his blue button up shirt was ruffled. His skin was beaded with sweat from the heat of the night, the club wasn’t any cooler. He scanned the crowd of young men and woman looking for his little brother. Peter wasn’t answering his phone, probably still pissed at him and their father. It was odd that he could be so angry with a man who was no longer with them. It had been two months since their dad had passed away, a month since they were going to stab their old man in the back and take Linderman down with them. Nathan sighed, he wished his father hadn’t been so hard on peter. They never got along when he was around and Peter wasn’t exactly around him a lot for that reason. Peter being out like this, drinking himself into a stupor to prove he wasn’t going to give up his life. Nathan started to move through the crowd, his jaw clenched trying to avoid bumping into the dancing bodies around him. It seemed like forever before Nathan spotted Peter dancing with some chick in the middle of the dance floor. The girl was gyrating against peter like some common whore. Nathan gritted his teeth, he hated seeing his brother with her. He didn’t know why he hated it so much, he just wanted her to get away from his little brother.  
He moved towards them, pushing people aside making his way towards his little brother. When he got to them he could tell peter was pretty hammered and the girl was just as gone as he was. He put a hand between them, pushing her aside as gently as he could so he didn’t completely knock her over. Peter’s head snapped towards Nathan, his eyes wild. Nathan glared at him, looking right into his eyes.  
“I’m taking you home Peter, c’mon.”  
Nathan pulls peter with him through the crowd all the while Peter is struggling and whining.  
“I can do what I want Nathan. I can party and I can be a nurse if I want and I AM. I can even do that girl if I wanted to too.”  
Nathan turned around pulling Peter close to him. They were near the entrance and the coat room now. Nathan was gripping the collar of Peters trench coat, their faces just inches apart. Peter could feel Nathan breath hot on his skin and it made him feel all warm and dizzy. Nathans green eyes were boring into Peter’s making that warm feeling sink to Peter’s crotch.  
“You cannot do what you want all the time Peter that’s not what life is like. Sometimes you have to do what other people tell you to. I know you don’t always listen but please let me take you home so you can sleep this off and we can talk in the morning.”  
The expression on Nathan’s face became soft and caring. He put his other hand on the back of Peter’s neck. Peter had stopped listening to Nathan a while ago. He was staring at his mouth. Nathan was a practiced speaker, and it showed in the way his mouth moved. Peter was hypnotized by it. His eyes wandered back to his big brothers eyes as Nathan finished up whatever he was going on about.  
“I can do what I want Nathan,” Peter said as he grabbed some of Nathan’s shirt pulling him even closer, making their bodies rub together. “I can do whatever I want. I can even do this.”  
And with that Peter pressed his lips against Nathan’s, desperate. He didn’t know what he was doing, all he knew was that he loved his brother and it felt right being this close to him. Nathan was standing there frozen, he wasn’t sure what to do. His mind was screaming that it was wrong to be doing this with his brother, that he had a wife and kids, but his body betrayed him as a warmth spread between his legs. He wasn’t sure what to do, push him away or…He pulled peter even closer gripping his neck and kissing back. The two of them stood there kissing each other desperately out of site of the other patrons of the club. After a while they let their hands roam over each other’s bodies, gripping and caressing each other desperately as if both of them have wanted this for longer than either of them even knew. When they finally came up for air they were both breathing heavily, holding each other up. Nathan looked at his younger brother whose skin was now flushed pink and whose eyes were closed. Nathan licked his lips, thinking about how beautiful his brother was, something that he had never noticed before. He also noticed that he was covered in red, green and silver glitter which had transferred and was all over Nathan as well. He smiled and leaned his forehead against Peters.  
Peter’s eyes opened to see Nathans staring back at him, smiling. He smiled back at his brother placing a small kiss on his lips.  
“Can I sleep at your place tonight?” Nathan breathed, staring at Peter, lust evident in his eyes. The fact that neither of them ever thought to do this before was almost mind boggling. They had always been affectionate with each, overly so if you asked anyone outside of their family. Peter smiled,  
“Of course, did you bring your car? ‘Cause I’m not so sure I can drive.”  
They both laughed as they leaned against each other kissing once more before readying themselves to leave the club. Nathan put his arm around Peter’s waist taking his full weight. They started for the door both smiling and sharing kisses every few seconds. When they got outside the harsh of the street lights showed just how much glitter was on them. They were covered in it. They examined themselves and looked at each other and started to laugh.  
“This stuff is like herpes! How on earth did I get so much on me?”  
Peter asked himself more than Nathan. His brother looked at him, an eye brow raised.  
“Probably from that girl you were dancing with, she looked like she had been bathing in this stuff.” He smiled, but Peter could tell that Nathan was a bit jealous of the girl. He instinctively kissed Nathan, more passionately than before. He pulled away leaving Nathan gasping for air.  
“Being with that girl meant nothing. I don’t think I want to be with anyone else but you Nathan. I love you and only you.”  
He looked at his older brother who was smiling at Peter now.  
“I love you too Peter, but before we can do anything else tonight, we are taking a shower and getting this stuff off.”  
“Ohh shower sex? Is that what you are implying? Bold move big brother.”  
Nathan rolled his eyes and grabbed Peter’s waist and pulled him closer.  
“Just get in the car you whore.”  
“I’m a whore, only for you Nathan.” He said as he nipped his ear on their way to the car.  
“Just get in.” The two of them got into the car and they started for Peter’s apartment, holding hands all the way.  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment and give feed back!  
> -Celaradia


End file.
